


you're the bane of my life but i still adore you

by TheGodofSmut



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Choking, Claiming Bites, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Desperation Play, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Groping, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stretching, Submission, Teasing, Teeth, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, master kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodofSmut/pseuds/TheGodofSmut
Summary: What happens when you mix lots of sex and unresolved feelings with two guys who just want a good fuck? You get Ibek, the horny goat demon, and Noah, the also horny demigod from the Underworld.





	1. Stolen Clothes

It's late morning, the sun already starting to ascend into the sky. Noah is sitting by a large oak tree as Ibek sits in the open field with a small fire. They had just caught an unfortunate goblin in one of Noah's traps overnight. Ibek said it'd be a good breakfast, but the demigod disagreed, saying goblin makes him sick. Ibek doesn't listen and starts preparing it anyways.

As he’s watching Ibek prepare his breakfast, he gets a weird feeling inside, something about the goat demon. He hopes it's not about last night, though he remembers it as clearly as it happened.

**********

_It was late at night, a crescent moon hanging bright in the sky and constellations clear as day. It was the beginning of fall and the trees had begun their annual shedding; red, yellow, and brown leaves had started piling around the trunks and scattered across the field. There was a large pond nearby, filled with fresh water and thriving aquatic plants._

_Noah and Ibek had come back from a day’s worth of adventuring; they hunted down a group of bandits that had stolen Noah’s clothes as they were bathing in a river. The bandits had fled with them and Ibek had tracked the group down but lost them in a crowded village market. So he went back and told Noah what happened, who wasn’t really pleased that he was going to remain in the nude for the rest of the night. What made it worse was that it was also the end of the week Ibek was in heat, so obviously, things were going to get on a whole other level._

_And it happened fast. Noah was trying to fall asleep, which was difficult because of the cold air on his bare skin, and Ibek was lying beside him. The goat demon had grabbed him by the hips with his large hands and pulled him closer to him. Ibek, whose cock was already hard and leaking precum, rubbed his tip against Noah’s hole. When asked what he’s doing, he only snarls and bites down on Noah’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Noah yelps in surprise and reaches to feel where he was bit. There wasn’t any blood. Of course, he struggles at first but then he actually starts to enjoy it, too, releasing quiet moans here and there. It’s enough to drive Ibek crazy, so he lifts the demigod’s leg into the air and pushes the tip of his cock inside. Noah, not prepared to take such a large girth, cries out in surprise. Ibek doesn’t listen to his whimpering and goes deeper, stretching Noah’s hole out._

_Ibek begins to fuck him, moving fast and hard, and the sounds of skin slapping skin and Noah’s cries and moans echo through the forest. The goat demon litters his neck and shoulders with hard bites that will leave red and purple bruises in the morning. Noah’s own cock was getting hard, throbbing for attention. He wanted to reach down, to give it what it wants, but both of his wrists were grabbed by Ibek and held behind his back in one big hand. The demon brought his other hand around the demigod’s neck, nails digging into his skin. Noah feels as if his insides are going to explode with every thrust Ibek makes._

_It feels as though Ibek won’t be stopping anytime soon, but the grunts and deep breaths say that the goat demon is close to cumming. Noah can’t feel his legs; he had already reached his climax, and tears had started to run down his cheeks as Ibek started overstimulating him. The demon cums inside of Noah and pulls out, rolling away from him to go to sleep. Noah, sweating and panting, looks back at the demon for a few seconds, then turns back and thinks about what just happened._

**********

“What are you doing?” Ibek called out from his spot, staring at Noah from the corner of his eye. The demigod looks down and sees that his hand is holding his half-hard cock. He had thought that he wouldn’t have been noticed from his spot... The goat demon smirks. “Naughty little beast.”

Noah quickly withdraws his hand. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Then what were you doing with yourself, little beast?” Ibek asked smugly. Noah doesn’t answer and avoids his gaze. “I didn’t think you’d be fantasizing about our intimate time we had last night."

Noah is stunned. "I- I am  _not_  fantasizing about that!"

Ibek chuckles. "You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me."

Noah doesn't respond to the demon's accusation.

“Maybe if you eat your breakfast, I’ll give you what you’ve been wanting,” Ibek said as he comes over to the tree with a goblin thigh and kneels down, holding it in front of Noah.

Noah looks up at the demon and reluctantly takes the food. He looks at it, then begrudgingly sinks his teeth into it and cringes at the taste. He can feel Ibek staring into his soul as he struggles to eat it all. He hates when the demon stares at him like that. It makes him nervous.

Eventually it’s too much and Noah regurgitates it, vomit spewing onto the grass. He cries out as he dry heaves for a few minutes. “Please, I can’t-”

“Oh well,” Ibek said; he stands up tall, taking what Noah didn’t eat. “I don’t think I’ll be able to give you what yo-”

“W- Wait...!” He exclaimed, standing on his knees. Ibek stares down at him, expressionless.

“What do you need?” The demon asked, reaching his hand out towards Noah and placing his palm on his head.

Noah leans into his touch and holds the demon's wrist. “...I need you.”

Ibek grins, revealing his sharp teeth and long tusks. “Look at the little beast, begging for me to fuck him senseless. You really don’t deserve such a reward.”

“I am  _not_  begging!" Noah exclaimed.

The demon grins at him. "Not out loud." Then he leans down and pulls him, pressing the demigod's body against his furry chest.

“I can't believe that you're still hung on last night,” he said as he stroked Noah’s hair with his long fingers. He sits down and hoists the smaller man into his lap. “I was sure you wouldn't.”

Noah scoffs. "I'm not."

"Mm, sure you aren't," the demon said as he puts his face to the back of Noah's neck, hot puffs of air tickling his skin. Noah trembles at the sensation and he feels the blood start rushing to his cock. Apparently the demon knows this because he reaches down to hold it in his large hand. Noah swats his hand away.

“Oh, don’t be shy, I don't bite~,” Ibek said. Noah, whose face is flushed red by now, doesn’t answer and looks away. Ibek grabs his wrists and holds them like he did yesterday but less forceful. “Turn around."

Noah obeys and the demon places his lips on his, whose mouth was bigger than his in comparison. He kisses back and brought his hands up to hold Ibek’s cheeks, and Ibek ran his claw down Noah’s spine, making his body shiver. The demon squeezes his ass and teases him by rubbing his entrance in slow circles, which was still sore from last night. It makes Noah whine against his lips. Ibek hushes him by sliding his long tongue down his throat.

The demon’s cock is starting to harden, so he withdraws his tongue and pushes Noah’s head down. Noah takes him into his mouth, fitting as much as he could into his mouth and gags a bit. This is the first time he’s gone down on Ibek; the last time he didn’t need to. Ibek’s cock is too big for him so he struggles as he bobs his head up and down. The demon grabs a handful of his hair and pushes his head down with each bob.

“You’re such a good little beast,” Ibek said, forcing the demigod's head down rougher and faster. He’s getting harder, his cock throbbing inside of Noah’s throat. He pushes him off, saying, “That’s enough.” He obeys and the demon lifts him up. He presses the tip of his cock against Noah’s hole and pushes inside. Noah moans as he stretches out over Ibek’s cock all over again, clinging onto his fur.

The demon growls, "Fuck me, little beast." And Noah obeys, bouncing on Ibek's large cock and moaning each time it hits his g-spot. Ibek sits there holding Noah's hips, tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth. He leans back onto the grass, using his elbows to support him. He loves the view of the demigod riding his cock from here.

Noah can't believe he's doing this again, but right now, he's not the least bit worried. His mind is in a haze and he just wants to feel Ibek's cock cum inside of him again. He reaches down to his cock and starts masturbating, and Ibek grins at the sight.

"You're so tight, little beast..." The demon grunted lustfully. "But you go too slow." He grabs onto Noah and rolls over so he's on top. He throws Noah's legs over his shoulders and plows into him, their faces mere inches from touching. They stare into each other's eyes, and Ibek can see his reflection in Noah's. The demon traces his hand down Noah's body and stops at his cock. He grabs it and starts stroking it, then he closes the space between them by kissing Noah. Noah lets the demon kiss him and they fight with their tongues, swirling in each other's mouths.

Noah moans loudly into Ibek's mouth as he cums onto them both, clutching the demon's fur. Ibek cums moments afterwards and pulls his face away, a thick strand of saliva hanging from their lips. Noah looks up at him, out of breath. Ibek exhales deeply and finally pulls out, cum dripping from the tip of his cock as he gets up. The demigod also gets up, legs wobbling with Ibek's cum spilling out of his ass. It makes the demon chuckle.

"I suppose we should get you some new clothes before we do anything else," he suggested.

"Yes, please," Noah replied, wiping away the cum dripping down his legs.


	2. The Hunt

It was early afternoon by the time they had reached the village market again. They were hoping to see if they could find Noah's clothes again, maybe being put up for sale by the bandits. If not, they would just have to buy a set of new clothes. Either way, Ibek had some spare cloth and wrapped it around Noah's body for now.

"Are you sure they'd be here, though?" Noah asked as they walked through the crowd, bumping into someone here and there.

"Yes, bandits almost always sell their stolen goods to markets," the demon answered, peering over everyone into each vendor.

"But what tells you they'd be in this market?"

"I don't know. We just have to look."

It doesn't reassure the demigod but he doesn't argue against it. He's probably right, they just have to find them, and if they don't, then it's fine.

"Okay, say those bandits  _are_  here. What are you going to do when we find them?" Noah asked.

"Simple. We'll be having a feast tonight," Ibek said with a smirk. He spots something and walks ahead, pushing people aside with his large hands. Noah runs after him to keep up. The demon stomps towards one particular vendor that has racks of armor. One of the racks has Noah's leather armor, and Ibek barges in towards the owner, a tall half-orc that dwarfs in comparison to the demon's height but makes up for his bulky build.

The half-orc is startled and angry by such an unwelcome intrusion. He pushes Ibek away and says, "The hell's yer problem, ya big furry bastard?"

Ibek grabs the leather armor from the rack, knocking it over, and holds it in front of the owner. "Where did you get this armor?"

"Oy, put that armor back, ya mangy cuddie, yer drivin' away me customers!" The half-orc yelled and snatched the armor from the demon. Noah comes in and he turns towards him. "An' who's that ya brought in with ya? Get out me store, both o' ya maddies!"

Ibek lets out a wicked snarl as he lunges at the owner, knocking him onto the ground. The demon grabs him by his throat and the half-orc claws at his arm.

"Where did you get the armor?" He asked again, digging his nails into the half-orc's skin.

"I ain't tellin' you blokes anything!" He grunted.

The demon leans in until his muzzle is barely touching the half-orc's nose and, in a very quiet voice, says, "I will rip out your throat and eat it in front of you if you don't."

The owner swallows thickly. "Alright alright, I'll tell ya! Jus' lemme up!"

Ibek lets him go and the half-orc stands up, blood dripping down his face.

"A group o' men sold this armor to me. They didn't tell me where they got it, they just gave me a really great deal." He explained.

"Who sold it?" Ibek asked.

"I heard they're called the Black Dogs. They came in here earlier with a load o' stuff and sold it to our shops."

"Who else did they sell stuff?"

"Now what the bloody hell do ya wanna know that for?" The half-orc crossed his arms.

"That armor belongs to my friend here. Those people were bandits and they stole his belongings," Ibek said.

"Ohh, well too bad fer yer little friend then because I ain't speakin' another word. You can come into me shop an' threaten me but I ain't tellin' ya nothin' else."

"We're taking this back," the demon said as he snatches the leather armor. He starts to leave but he turns around to say, "You should be lucky I didn't kill you."

The half-orc glares at them as they go and rubs his throat.

"Here," Ibek said, handing the demigod his armor. "What else did you have?"

"I had a pair of boots, a shirt, and a pair of pants. I had weapons, too; a rapier, a shortsword, two daggers, a crowbar, some thieves tools, and an explorer's pack. Also my armor had a cape, where's that?" Noah said.

"I dunno. The cape didn't come with it."

"Damn it, that means it's somewhere else," Noah grumbled.

"You know, I'm starting to like this look on you," the demon said quietly as he reached underneath the cloth and groped between the demigod's ass.

"Not in public!" He hissed, smacking Ibek's hand away.

"You're cute when you try to resist, little beast." Ibek places his hand on Noah's waist and pulls him closer. "But you're right, none of these people deserve to gaze upon you. Only I can do that. But that doesn't mean I still couldn't fuck you right here and now."

Noah hides his blushing face behind his hands and the demon chuckles. "Sh- Shut up and help me get my clothes back."

"Whatever you say, little beast," the demon said. He looks around. "Look, it's a shoe store. Maybe they'll have your boots there."

They walk over to the shoe store and Noah puts his hand in front of Ibek to stop him. "Maybe let me do it this time?"

The demon huffs and waits outside while Noah walks in. This shopkeeper is a dwarf, at least half of Noah's height. He notices the demigod's presence and hobbles over to him.

"Afternoon, sir! How can I be of assistance to you?" He asked.

"Um, I just need a pair of boots," Noah answered, looking at the shelves for his boots.

"Oh, I've got plenty of boots! What kind are you looking for? Leather? Steel-toe? Combat?"

"Yeah yeah, just give me a moment," Noah said, waving his hand in dismissal. He squints at the top shelf in the back and sitting in the middle are his boots. He turns to the dwarf and points at the shelf. "Those boots up there."

The dwarf looks to where the demigod is pointing and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, sir, that shelf is for display only."

"What do you mean for display only?" Noah asked.

"I mean those boots aren't for sale. If you'd like, I can order you a pair just like them."

"But those are  _my_  boots! They even have  _my_  insignia!"

"I'm sorry but they're not for sale! Now I'm going to have to ask you to please leave my shop," the dwarf said, pushing Noah out.

Ibek, who was listening to the entire conversation, mutters, "Oh, I've had about enough of this." He ducks underneath the tarp and storms towards the dwarf.

"D- Demon! Wh- What do you wa- want, foul creature?" The dwarf stammered, cowering in fear.

"Those boots on the shelf. Give them to me!" Ibek demanded.

"Wh- Whatever you say!" The dwarf goes to his desk and grabs his ladder. Then he puts the ladder beside the shelf and climbs up, grabbing Noah's boots. "P- Please, take them, a- and never come back."

Ibek takes them and with a smug grin, gives them to Noah. The demigod snatches them and says, "Not a word from you."

The demon laughs and they continue their hunt. He sees a clothes shop and, telling Noah to wait outside, he goes in. He approaches the shopkeeper, an elf with slender limbs and long, flowing hair.

"What is it you seek, demon?" She asked, walking towards the demon.

Ibek looks behind her and sees Noah's clothes hanging on a rack. "I want those."

The elf turns around to look and says, "Those will be five gold pieces."

"Sounds a bit much for a set of clothes."

"I'm not changing the price for a  _demon._  Take it or leave it," she said, going to a table and sitting on the edge.

Ibek growls, a deep guttural sound, and reaches into his pouch. He slams five gold coins onto the table. The elf looks at them with a smirk and takes them. She stands up, takes Noah's clothes, and gives them to the demon.

"Now leave my shop," she ordered.

The demigod is mildly impressed as Ibek comes out. "You actually didn't scare her or try to kill her."

"Eh, these creatures aren't fond of demons anyway. Here, take your clothes." 

"Okay, I'm going to change out of thi-"

"Not yet, you aren't," Ibek said, grabbing Noah's wrist. He tilts his chin up with his other "I haven't had any fun with you."

"Can't it wait until we get the rest of my stuff?" The demigod asked. The demon thinks about it for a second and lets him go.

"Fine, but then I'm going to have my way with you," he said in Noah's ear, making him shiver. "There's a shop next door that sells weapons and I saw your swords being displayed."

"Well, let's go then."

They walk to the vendor beside them and sure enough, Noah's rapier was being displayed with his other weapons. The demon enters the shop, takes the rapier off its stand, and then the short sword and the daggers. He leaves and the shopkeeper, who managed to catch him just before he disappeared, calls out to him. Ibek glances back and runs, grabbing Noah.

"Why are we running?!" The demigod yelled as he's pulled along.

"I didn't pay for these," the demon replied, taking a sharp right behind the corner of a building.

"Find those two men! They stole from my shop!" The shopkeeper cried to a group of city guards.

"You mean you stole these?" Noah chuckled. "Well, that's a bit ironic."

Ibek shushes him and keeps an eye out for any city guards. "We need to leave before this spreads word."

"What about our spot in the woods?" Noah asked.

"No. It's too close and they'll probably look there."

"So where should we go?" 

The demon's eyebrows furrow. "I might know a place." 


	3. House of Demons

“Is this where we’ll be staying?” Noah asked as he stares up at the large mansion.

“Yes. This mansion is owned by Tauren and it’s become known to be a home to a lot of demons, so I suggest you stay close,” Ibek said as he walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

The door is unlocked and a bulky boar creature appeared. Noah looked between him and Ibek. The boar demon was covered in brown fur and black hair grew from his neck, while Ibek was black and had a long beard of gray hair. The boar’s mouth had curved tusks that protrude from his upper jaw. Ibek had long tusks that grew from his bottom jaw. Both of them had a long skinny tail that had a tuft of hair at the end.

“What do ya want, Ibek?” The boar demon grunted.

“Where’s Tauren, Hagar?” The goat asked.

“He’s busy!” Hagar spat. “Don't ya remember what happened  _last_  time you were here?”

“We need a place to stay for a while,” Ibek answered, gesturing to Noah.

Hagar snorts and walks closer, shoving his snout in front of Noah. He sniffs and blows a gust of air into the demigod’s face. “Yeah, he smells like ya, alright. Fine, but if Tauren gets mad, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Ibek chuckles. “Thanks, Hagar.”

The boar demon steps aside and lets them in, and the inside is even bigger than the outside. There are demons everywhere. They’re sitting on the couch having discussions, in the kitchen eating food, sitting at the table playing card games. Noah has never seen so many demons in the same place at once. Ibek snakes his arm around Noah’s torso and pulls him close. The demigod looks up at the goar demon but he’s looking away. They walk upstairs and walk down to the end of the hall.

Ibek firmly puts his hands on Noah’s shoulders. “Stay here. I’m going to talk to Tauren.” He knocks on the door of the room they’re standing next to and is let inside.

Noah does what he’s told, standing there by the door for what seemed like forever. Then the door opens and the goat demon steps out but so does a large bull creature, who Noah assumes is Tauren.

Tauren looks like Hagar, both having a bulky, muscular body, but Tauren has long horns growing from the sides of his head and is covered in black fur like Ibek, He also has a nose ring.

“Name’s Tauren. I’ll be showing you two where you’re staying,” the bull demon said. He leads them to a room that’s on the other side of the upstairs floor and unlocks the door. Tauren shows them the inside; a large bedroom that has a queen size bed with silk sheets and antique furniture.

“Thank you, Tauren,” Ibek said, nodding at the bull demon.

“Yes, and uh, don’t forget our agreement, Ibek,” Tauren said, giving a subtle nod to Noah.

The demigod noticed and looks at Ibek. “What agreement?”

The goat demon looks down at him and says, “Tauren said that in order to stay here, he would have needed to fuck you in exchange, but I didn’t agree to that, so we decided we both will.”

Noah’s face turns deep red. “Wa- Wait, what-”

“I’m sorry, little beast, rules are rules,” Ibek said as he pulls off the cloth the demigod was wearing, leaving him standing bare-skinned.

“Alright, Ibek, let’s get this over with,” Tauren said, grabbing Noah and putting him on the bed. Ibek crawls on top of it and moves so where he’s laying on his stomach behind the demigod’s ass.

“Just relax,” the goat demon whispered in Noah’s ear as he spread him apart and licked his hole with his long tongue.

“How can I relax when I- mmph...!” Noah’s voice is silenced by Tauren’s cock.

“Less talking, more sucking,” the bull demon commanded, grabbing a fistful of Noah’s hair. The demigod chokes on his cock, which compared to Ibek, was bigger and fatter.

“Take it easy on the little beast, I’m still breaking him in,” Ibek said, getting on his knees and inserting two fingers inside Noah, causing him to moan into Tauren’s cock.

“Lemme guess, he managed to be around during your mating cycle?” The bull demon asked, pulling the demigod’s hair.

“Yeah. Say, shouldn’t everyone else be going through theirs?”

“More or less. Most of our days overlap. I’m in the middle of mine right now.” Tauren pushes Noah’s head farther down his cock. “I didn’t tell you to stop sucking.”

“So how are things? You know, the last time we saw each other, things were...”

“Everything’s fine, I guess. Owning a mansion is just a lot harder than it looks.” Tauren chuckles. “You know, Ibek, I shouldn’t have overreacted like I did last time, so... I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m sorry.”

“Well it’s not the first time I had to deal with your temper.” The goat demon smiled. Noah lets out a moan and he leans forward so his mouth is by Noah’s ear. “Are you ready, little beast?”

The demigod mumbles something and Ibek takes it as a yes. Tauren lets him go and Ibek flips Noah over so he’s laying on his back.

“Do you want to go first or should I?” Ibek asked.

“I’ll go first,” Tauren answered, switching spots with him. He grabs Noah’s ankles with his large hands and spreads his legs apart, rubbing the tip of his fat cock against the demigod’s hole. “You’ve done quite a job with your pet. What’s his name?”

“Noah. He’s a demigod, child of Hades,” Ibek answered, shoving his cock deep into Noah’s mouth and wrapping his hand around Noah’s throat. “He’s a very good listener.”

“Does he know about the mating bond?” Tauren asked as he pushes his cock inside, causing Noah to whimper loudly. He takes the demigod’s small cock into his hand and strokes it slowly.

“No. I didn’t think he needed to know.”

Tauren gives him a stern look. “You should tell him before it’s too late, Ibek.”

“I will,” the goat demon replied. He fucks the demigod’s throat and Noah makes a gagging sound. “You almost done over there?”

“Still impatient as ever.” Tauren grunted as he fucks Noah harder, holding his legs over his shoulders.

“Shut up,” Ibek said. His body shudders as he cums into Noah’s mouth. The sticky, white substance overflows from the demigod’s mouth and he swallows it.

“Clocking out, huh?” Tauren asked smugly as he pounds his cock into Noah.

“No, just waiting for you to get done,” Ibek answered as he takes his cock out, dripping with cum and spit. He sits on the bed next to Noah, rubbing his cock to get hard again.

“You won’t have to wait long,” the bull demon said as he grabs Noah's hips and tilts his ass up. "I'll be done in a moment."

Tauren wasn't lying. The moment he reached his climax, he rears his head back and lets out a low moo-like groan as he fills Noah to the brim with his cum. He pulls his cock out and it oozes out of the demigod's stretched hole.

"Alright,  _now_  it's your turn," the bull demon said.

Ibek gets up, his cock hard and ready to use again. He and Tauren switch spots and the goat demon leans forward. "You doing okay, little beast?"

Noah only groans in response because his throat is too sore to speak, but the dazed look and tired smile says he's doing fine. Ibek wipes the cum leaking out of the demigod's hole with his finger and licks it.

"It's been a long time since I tasted you, Tauren," he remarked, keeping Noah's legs apart as he slides his cock in, Tauren's cum making it slippery. "Ugh, I wish you would've at least pulled out."

"Ah, stop complaining, I knew how much you liked my cum," Tauren said as he makes himself hard.

"Yeah yeah," the goat demon said as he fucks Noah. The demigod's hole was still fairly tight despite having been stretched out by the bull demon's fat cock. Ibek won't admit it out loud but the slippery sensation of Tauren's still-hot cum gushing around his cock feels good.

"So when did he become your pet?" Tauren asked. 

"Yesterday," Ibek grunted, leaning down to give Noah's chest a couple of hickeys. 

"That's quite impressive, Ibek." 

"It only took a week for you to like me. I guess it's just my talent."

"Don't flatter yourself, it took a week and a half," Tauren corrected. "Still, you always were quite the handsome devil."

Ibek frowns a little and looks at the bull demon. "Do you still think about me?" 

Tauren meets his eyes and turns away a moment after. "Yeah, I still think about you." 

"Do you-" 

"Don't, Ibek. You came here looking for a home and I gave you one. That's it." 

The goat demon stays silent for a while and the bull turns back around. Then he asks, "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready," Tauren said, getting off the bed. "What are we doing?" 

Ibek grins and pulls his cock out of the demigod. "Double penetration." 

Tauren can't help but grin as well and climbs onto the bed. "You're evil, you know that?" 

"Yeah, I know," Ibek said as he lifts Noah up and helps him sit upright. The demigod clings to Ibek, buries his face into his fur, and lets out a needy whine. "Here, give me a hand."

The bull demon comes closer and holds Noah in his big arms. Ibek cups the demigod's cheek with the palm of his hand and says, "We're almost done, little beast."

Then Tauren lifts the demigod up and slides his cock inside again. Ibek helps keep Noah up as he attempts to fit his cock in. 

"Can you get in?" The bull demon asked.

"Yeah," the goat demon replied. Noah cries out loudly as he's stretched far beyond what he's used to. He has one arm wrapped around Ibek's neck and the other arm wrapped around Tauren's. Both demons are holding his legs apart and keeping him up in the air. 

The demons begin fucking him at the same time, and it's too much for Noah. He has tears forming in his eyes as he whimpers and moans. They fuck him hard and without mercy. 

"Is your pet used to these kinds of fucking?" Tauren asked, his face mere inches from Ibek's. 

"More or less. Why?"

"He's got tears running down his face. You think we should stop?" 

"No, he's tough," Ibek said. "He can handle it."

Tauren staring into Ibek's eyes. "You know, I kind of miss looking at that ugly face of yours..." 

"Shut up and kiss me, jerk," the goat demon said. The demons' lips meet and they have a make-out session filled with tongues and teeth. The demigod cries out as he cums onto the bed sheets and Ibek licks the tears streaming down his face. "We're almost done."

"Emphasis on  _almost."_  Tauren chuckled. 

They keep fucking the demigod, which to Noah it seemed to take an eternity. Both demons groan as they both cum in him again and pull their cocks out. Ibek sets Noah down gently and they get off the bed. 

"Thanks," he said. "For the room."

"Next time, it'll be you who gets double penetrated," Tauren said as he leaves. "Oh, and make sure you clean the sheets." 

Ibek looks back at the bed and winces at the mess. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
